


Just Like The Night Sky

by HeartxKang



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, M/M, Moon, Stars, kinda fluff but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 12:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16764832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartxKang/pseuds/HeartxKang
Summary: Chan has always loved the night sky, with its shining stars and glowing moon. It makes Chan feel some type of way nothing or no one else has ever done, or at least not until he meets Hyunjin, who turns out to have a lot in common with the night sky that Chan admires so much.





	Just Like The Night Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm back with another fic and this one I actually wrote for my friend who wished for a Chan x Hyunjin. I am not really sure how I feel about the way it turned out, but I'll post it anyway heh. I'll be very happy to hear your thoughts about this short story in the comments, and feel free to leave kudos if you liked it. Thank you, and happy reading :)

There was something about the night sky, with it’s shining stars and glowing moon that made Chan feel some type of way. It was that type of way that made him feel at ease, like everything is good and there is no worries in the world. The type that made his heart beat strong and steady, spreading calmness through the veins to every limb. The nightt sky was something very precious to Chan. And when he had told his friend Woojin about how much he loved the night sky, Woojin joked and said it suited Chan’s vampire image because of Chan’s pale skin and his face that always looked tired due to insomnia. But what Chan didn’t tell Woojin was that during the sleepless nights the bright moon would be Chan’s only friend, the only one that would keep him company during his insomnia. The sky made the situation feel better, like he wasn’t the only one being up at the late hour. The pretty night sky also made Chan feel good. It made him smile as he looked up at what seemed to be a beautiful painting. The sky was always so elegant it didn’t seem like something that was real, but knowing something as amazing as that made Chan feel certain there was good things in the world. And he was right, because Hwang Hyunjin existed. 

To Chan, Hyunjin was like the night sky. The black hair that was like the dark canvas above, making the highlights stand out, which in this case was Hyunjin’s eyes. Chan could swear that all the prettiest stars lived in Hyunjin’s eyes. The way the sparkled when Chan looked into them, making him feel warm inside and making him feel safe. And the moon, the moon was represented by Hyunjin’s skin. His smooth skin glowed like the moon, and whenever Chan gently placed his fingertips on it if felt like he was touching something very precious, something that might break if Chan wasn’t careful enough. But it wasn’t only Hyunjin’s appearance that reminded Chan about the night sky, no it was also the way Hyunjin made Chan feel. How Chan never felt more at ease than when they laid close to each other on his bed, bodies intertwined and slow breathing. Feeling Hyunjin’s steady heartbeat made Chan’s heart follow, pumping around the calmness in his body. It was also how whenever Chan had his periods of insomnia, when he would lie awake, not being able to fall asleep, lying next to the sleeping Hyunjin made it feel like it was okay, because he wasn’t alone. The insomnia didn’t happen as much like they once used to, and Hyunjin was the main reason for it. Lying next to a sleeping Hyunjin made Chan being able to fall asleep as well, even though sleepless nights still occasionally happened. It was also how Hyunjin made Chan feel happy inside whenever they were together, no matter if they were watching a movie, talking a walk, playing video games or just cuddling. Just being in the prescanse of Hyunjin made Chan feel happy. 

  
  


They first met at a party their friend in common, Minho, threw for this 20th birthday. It had been a wild party, as expected of Minho. The friends Chan had came with, Changbin and Jisung, had quickly disappeared as soon as they stepped into the house. Jisung had spotted Minho on the dancefloor and gone straight there to dance with the birthday boy. And Changbin had gone up in smoke in the crowd, but when Chan later took a lap through the house he found him in sitting in the sofa in the living room, talking to a blond freckled boy who’s name Chan would later get to know was Felix. So Chan was left alone, and he didn’t really know anyone else of Minho’s friends, except for Woojin that was supposed to be there as well somewhere. Woojin was like Chan’s safe rock at parties like this, he wouldn’t normally wander off an leave Chan alone like his other friends did whenever they saw someone cute. The phone in Chan’s pocket buzzed as he scanned the room for Woojin, and speaking of the devil, it was a text from the missing boy. It turned out to be an apology message where Woojin was explaining that he couldn’t come because he had to take an extra shift at the chicken restaurant he worked at. A deep sigh of disappointment left Chan’s lips, now he really was all alone. What was he going to do? He wasn’t gonna have a good night if he had to spend it all by himself, but Chan didn’t feel like leaving the party early either. He had finally managed to make some time in his busy schedule for some fun, and wasn’t going to give it up just that easy. Not knowing what else to do Chan backed up against the wall and studied he mess of a dancefloor, or to be more specific, he studied the dance between Minho and Jisung that was supposed to be sexy, but Jisung just looked awkward and Minho, well Minho just looked desperate. It was unbearable to watch and Chan’s face wrinkled up in embarrassment for his friends. 

“You look like you need a drink” suddenly a voice next to Chan was heard, almost shouting to be able to be heard over the loud music. It was a boy with black hair holding a red plastic cup towards Chan, who accepted it with a smile. “It’s punch.”

“Thanks, I really do need it after seeing that” Chan said and pointed his head towards Minho and Jisung on the dance floor, before taking a sip of his drink. It was more alcohol in it than expected, but Chan didn’t mind, not if he was gonna survive the rest of the night. 

“Oh god, what are they doing?!” the black haired boy said in a mixture of disgust and confusion. 

“I don’t know, and I don’t think I want to” Chan laughed and the other boy did as well. The boy’s laugh really caugh Chan’s attention, it was bubbly and made the boy’s eyes smile. Actually the boy was really cute, even if it was obvious he was younger than Chan. 

“I’m Hyunjin by the way” the boy said and put out his hand, which Chan shook. 

“Chan.”

“So Chan, are you here alone?” Hyunjin asked. It wasn’t the first time someone had asked Chan that during a party, but what was different with Hyunjin’s question was the way he said it. Previously it had been asked like a classic pickup line, but the way Hyunjin said it was more like he was actually interested in Chan’s answer and not just something to get him to talk. 

“My friends ditched me” Chan laughed and shook his head lightly. “One is somewhere trying to hook up with a cute boy, and the other one is on the dance floor doing something I don’t want to know.”

Chan nodded his head towards Jisung again. “And what about you?”

“The same as you” Hyunjin bubbly giggled. “Seungmin and Jeongin left me as soon as we arrived. I have a feeling something is going on between them they haven’t told me.”

“Well you aren’t alone anymore, you found me” Chan smiled, raising his cup before taking a drink. He wasn’t sure why he was trying to awkwardly flirt with the boy, but when Hyunjin smiled back Chan immediately realised why. The smile Hyunjin had on his lips was enchanting, it was probably the prettiest smile Chan had ever seen and it made a tingle appear in his stomach. It was that kind of smile you never wanted to disappear from the owners face. And after all, if Chan was at a party and didn’t even try to flirt with a cute boy, what was the point?

The night went on and Chan spent all of it talking to Hyunjin, without even realising how time flew by. Chan learned a lot of things about Hyunjin, like how he was 18 and a senior at the same high school Jisung went to. And things like how he liked to dance and that was how he had gotten to know Minho. But Hyunjin also told Chan more personal stuff like how he wants to be an interior designer in the future and how he loves his dog Kkami the most in the world. Talking to Hyunjin was nice, it was even more than nice. It was fun and made the night Chan expected to be bad, to actually be good. The house was getting more and more crowded, and it was getting extremely warm inside, as well as the air getting harder to breathe.

“Do you want go outside for a while?” Chan leaned in towards Hyunjin and the younger boy nodded. So Chan grabbed Hyunjin’s hand and pulled him through the sea of people. The hand was soft and warm, without being sweaty which was a bit of a surprise to Chan since it had been so hot inside the house. Well outside Chan could finally breathe properly. The air was refreshing, a bit chilly but not cold and the sky was clear, showing off all it’s stars.

“How many people does Minho know? It’s crazy in there!” Hyunjin asked in a mixture of concern for how the party kept growing, but also fascination of how many friends Minho seemed to have. 

“I’m not actually sure if he knows more than half of the people that are in his house right now” Chan laughed as the two boys sat down on a wooden bench that was placed against the house wall. “Minho’s parties are always crazy.” 

The calm outside made him suddenly become aware of the alcohol in his blood. It wasn’t like he was drunk, he hadn’t had that much to drink, but it had made his cheeks warm and his mind light. Chan looked up at the sky, it was as pretty as always and made him smile, without even realising it himself. It was such a natural thing for him to do, so he never even thought twice about it when it happened. 

“The sky is pretty tonight” Hyunjin said, as if he had read Chan’s thought. The older let his eyes move from the sky above them, to the younger next to him and they let their eyes meet. It was in that moment Chan realised for the first time that the stars above them were nothing in comparison to the stars in Hyunjin’s eyes. Chans heart skipped a beat at the sight of the glimmering, it was so powerful he almost had to look away. Almost. Since it had been so dark inside Chan hadn’t seen it before, but now they were shining like there was no tomorrow. It wasn’t like anything Chan had ever seen before and fascinated he couldn’t stop looking into the eyes of Hyunjin’s. Chan was caught in a trans, and it wasn’t until Hyunjin shyly turned away Chan became aware of it. It was odd, the moment Chan’s eyes no longer met Hyunjin’s, he missed them. Chan already craved more of Hyunjin’s eyes, and he realised if he wasn’t careful he was going to get addicted, but did that really matter? The eyes of Hyunjin’s made Chan want to get closer, to have a piece of their magic. 

“Hyunjin” Chan whispered softly, and the alcohol in his veins making him brave enough to make a move. He schooched closer to the younger and Hyunjin looked up. Before Chan had the time to think twice he leaned in closer, pausing for half a second just before he gently placed his lips on top of Hyunjin’s. The younger kissed back, maybe a bit to passionately, but that didn’t matter. Kissing Hyunjin gave Chan the same feeling he first saw a meteor shower. It was like a rollercoaster ride, thrilling, making his heart race, rushing the blood through his body. It was also scary, something new that he hadn’t experienced before, but in a good way. And mainly it was never enough, no matter how much he got of it. It was addicting, and it took all of his power to eventually pull away. 

“I-I’m sorry” Chan stuttered, a rush of embarrassment fell over him. He hadn’t even checked with Hyunjin if it was okay to kiss him, and even though Hyunjin had kissed back Chan knew he should have checked first.

“No, it’s okay” Hyunjin tilted his head, steered his glaze at Chan as a smirk appeared in the corner of his mouth. “It’s actually more than okay.”

All Chan had the time to do was to form a smile before Hyunjin suddenly pressed himself against Chan and let their lips meet once again. The kiss was just as magical as the first one, making Chan glad they were sitting down, because his knees would not have been able to hold him up. Hyunjin tasted sweet, like the punch they had been drinking throughout the night and Chan would guess he tasted the exact same. So that's what they did for the rest of the night, a mixture of kissing and talking, until Changbin insensitively interrupted them and dragging Chan away from Hyunjin to help get Jisung home, since he had way more to drink than his small body could handle. 

The following weeks after the party Chan and Hyunjin kept in touch through social media and text messages. They met up a few times at coffee shops, in the park and the movies. It was like dates, without them actually calling it a date. Sometimes they would hug, hold hands and kiss, and sometimes not. It was often Hyunjin who took the initiative of touching, reaching out for Chan’s hand and locking their finger together. Chan wasn’t going to lie, he actually liked it a whole lot. He loved spending his time with Hyunjin, just the two of them talking, hugging and kissing. Those damn kisses. They were so addicting, and Chan could never just have one. He loved the feeling of Hyunjin’s soft lips against his own, burning the skin, making his head dizzy and knees weak. And even though spending time with Hyunjin was great, there was something bugging Chan in the back of his head every time he thought of him being with Hyunjin. Their relationship wasn’t defined, which wasn’t odd since they hadn’t known each other for that long, but Chan wasn’t sure of what he wanted out of it. What he knew was that spending time with Hyunjin was the best thing he knew, but he had to take other factors into the picture as well. The thing being that Hyunjin was three years younger. Sure he was 18, meaning he was an adult and three years isn’t that much of a gap really. But Hyunjin was still in high school, even if he was going to graduate towards the summer, while Chan was both attending university and doing part time. Three years can be nothing, yet it could be an enturninity and Chan was conflicted. Especially when Chan previously only had dated older boys, or boys his own age. Thinking too much never ended good, it just messed up Chan’s thought , making him not sure what was true and what wasn’t. So one night, after a drink to many, Chan complained to Woojin about his situation. Woojin had just placed a hand on Chan’s shoulder, taken a deep breath and questioned why Chan was even thinking about that. He said that what Chan should focus on at was his heart wanted, and did is heart want Hyunjin? Yes, with all of its power. Chan didn’t even have to think twice. He had never met someone like Hyunjin before, never met someone holding the weight of the world above in his eyes. Woojin’s questioning set of a spark inside of Chan, making him decide to just follow what his heart wanted; Hyunjin. Their relationship became more serious after that, it didn’t matter that Hyunjin was younger. The way Hyunjin acted was mature, even if it was goofy at times, the gap wasn’t present whenever Chan and Hyunjin were together. It had been stupid from the beginning to think it would be a problem. All that truly mattered was that Hyunjin made Chan happy, that his heart wanted to be with him, and it turned out Hyunjin felt the same towards Chan. So as time passed they spent more and more time together. Mre hand holding, more cuddling and more kissing. Before Chan knew it he had fallen so deeply in love with Hyunjin, there was no way to get back up, and he didn’t want to either. It was like being stuck inside something warm and soft, something safe that you never want to leave. 

  
  


When Chan woke up the first thing his eyes met was another pair of eyes, dark, sparkling ones. Hyunjin’s face shined up in a smile when he saw that Chan had finally woken up, and of course Chan couldn’t help but smile as well. That being the first thing Chan saw when he woke up meant it was gonna be a good day. 

“You’re watching me sleep?” Chan said with his hoarse morning voice, still a bit sleep groggy. 

“Yes” Hyunjin giggled. That damn bubbly giggle. “You looked so peaceful.”

“Dork” Chan laughed lightly. “Come here.” 

Immediately Chan even had opened up his arms, Hyunjin was there resting his head on the older’s chest. Chan muffled his face into Hyunjin’s hair that smelled sweet from his strawberry scented shampoo. This was a part of their morning routine whenever Hyunjin spent the night at Chan’s, which he did a few times a week. Or as much as his mother would let him would probably be more close to the truth. For a while they laid like that, not saying anything, just slowly waking up and taking in the morning in each others arms. It always made Chan wake up relaxed, which he found important if he knew that the rest of his day was going to be stressful. 

“Jinnie, I think you have to get up” Chan said quietly, not really wanting to break the calmness around them, and he didn’t want Hyunjin to get up either, but it was about time.

“Five more minutes” Hyunjin grunted into Chan’s chest, cleary not wanting to get up. 

“You’re gonna be late for school.” They always had this discussion. Hyunjin sat up and looked at Chan. 

“But it’s worth it if I get to spend more time with you” Hyunjin winked and Chan let out a little laugh, shook his head lightly, before gently grabbing Hyunjin’s head between his hands and softly placing a kiss on the flirty boy’s forehead. 

“Like I said; dork.” 

For a while longer Hyunjin stayed in Chan’s arms, until the older forced him to get up and get ready. Hyunjin had already been late for school too much lately, not that he seemed to care, but Chan knew Hyunjin’s parents did. They were very supportive of Chan’s and Hyunjin’s relationship, as long as Hyunjin’s grades kept being good and he did all his responsibilities. They thought Chan was a good influence on Hyunjin because he was very working since he both went to university and had a part time job at the local record store. It made Chan busy, but he always had time for Hyunjin. It was all about priorities. 

“Shit!” Hyunjin suddenly bursted out. He had rolled off Chan’s chest to check the time on his phone. “I am going to be so late!”

Quickly Hyunjin got out of bed and into his school uniform and after a few laps around the room he had packed his backpack for the day. Amused Chan stayed in the warm bed, watching Hyunjin run around like a madman. 

“Okay, I’m out” Hyunjin said, almost out of breath. “Bye.”

“Bye, see you later” Chan laughed. He closed his eyes with a smile on his lips, planning to get a little bit more of sleep before he also had to get up for his only lecture for the day. But Hyunjin all of a sudden bursted into the room again, disturbing Chan’s plans. 

“I forgot something” Hyunjin said with a smile and quickly walked over to the bed. He leaned in towards Chan, and pressed their lips together. It was a soft and quick kiss, but of course a good one. All kisses with Hyunjin were good ones. 

“See you later” Hyunjin said and was just like that out the door again. It warmed Chan inside how Hyunjin had gone back just to give him a goodbye kiss, even though he really didn’t have the time to. Chan loved how Hyunjin showed affection like that, when it was least expected and small gestures without even thinking about it twice. Hyunjin had the power to make Chan happy without even trying, it was just the way he was and that made it all even better. Often Chan wondered how someone that pure and incredible existed, and how he was the lucky one to be able to call that person his.

  
  


The fresh air hit them in the face when they walked through the door, leaving the cinema behind them and stepping out into the night streets. Chan and Hyunjin had been on a movie date, which they did every now and then, sharing a big popcorn and leaning their heads against each other’s. As they started walking home down the streets of the dark town, a hand locked it’s fingers together with Chan’s. Hyunjin’s hand was warm and soft, and fitted perfectly in the older’s. It was peaceful around them, barley anyone around except for one or two people walking their dogs. The sky above them was clear and as astonishing as ever, glimmering in the dark. The sky in combination with being with his favourite person made Chan feel at serenity. His lips were smiling without even trying to, and he couldn’t help himself. Lately Chan had felt pure happiness, he was in a state in life where everything was good, beyond good. Things at both school and work were going smoothly, he was in phase with all his assignments and at work his manager kept on praising him for his efforts. Things with Hyunjin were also going well, and Chan could swear that everyday he fell deeper and deeper into the hole that was Hyunjin and his universe. Chan was so madly, deeply in love with his boyfriend, and there was no other Chan would rather spend all his spare time with. His heart was bursting with all the love he felt for the younger, and to not explode he had to let it out. Chan suddenly stopped walking, and pulled Hyunjin into his arms, hugging the boy tight. 

“What are you doing?” Hyunjin giggled into Chan’s shoulder, as he wrapped his arms around the older’s waist, hugging him back. Chan breathed in the strawberry scent of Hyunjin’s, filling his lunges with the sweetness like it was oxygen. Still, after being with Hyunjin for months, Chan wasn’t sure if it was real, or if he was dreaming. He never wanted to let Hyunjin’s body out of his arms, scared that if he did he would wake up from the dream that actually was reality, but eventually Chan had to. And of course Hyunjin was still there. 

Chan let his eyes meet Hyunjin’s and just like the first time he was astounded by the universe existing inside of them. It was like they shined more and more every time Chan looked into them, and he was never not amazed by it. Hyunjin’s mouth formed a smile, as he lifted his hand and stroked away a strand of hair that had fallen down over Chan’s face. The hand stopped behind Chan’s ear, placing itself comfortably on the back of the older’s head, before Hyunjin pulled himself closer. Their lips met in a kiss, and Chan parted his lips, letting the younger take him over. There wasn’t a single part of Chan’s body that didn’t feel the euphoric excitement the younger’s lips gave away. When Hyunjin eventually pulled back, leaving Chan’s lips alone and cold, Chan moved quick and went in for a second kiss. He could never just have one kiss, Hyunjin’s kisses were way too good for that, especially the ones under the moonlight. So when they eventually finished kissing, Chan was left with burning lips formed into a goofy smile. Hyunjin really made Chan feel some type of way. The type that makes one feel at ease, feel safe and like there is no worries in the world. It was all that Hyunjin represented; the bubbly giggles, warm hands, strawberry scent, soft kisses, sparkling eyes. It was the way Hyunjin was just like the night sky, with his skin glowing like the moon, night dark hair, eyes holding all the most beautiful stars, and also the way Hyunjin was the only one making Chan feel the same way the night sky did. Calm, safe and at home. To Chan, Hyunjin was just like the night sky. 


End file.
